1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball joints having ball bearings as a friction-reducing medium and, more particularly, to the ball bearings' ability to freely circulate without being trapped between the concave portion of housing and large ball.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various kinds of prior art ball joints with ball bearings have been proposed and developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,388 to Lin
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,308 to Sundseth
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,412 to Huber—In this invention, the ball bearings have a channel and roll in one plane only.
However, the typical prior art designs do not allow the ball bearings (small balls) to freely circulate between the concave housing and large ball.
Prior art ball joints with a full complement of ball bearings which completely fill the space between the housing and the large ball, and without a special channel which would permit their free movement, would in reality be inoperable.
Prior art ball joints with ball bearings, as depicted on FIG. 6, do not support the load, arrow 19, with as many balls as the present invention, depicted on FIG. 5 where load is indicated by arrow 16.